The Last Word
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: The boys fight, Sam takes off in a huff and Dean, well, big brothers always get the last word. First time Dean/Sam


**Title**: The Last Word

**Author:** Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info**: The boys fight, Sam takes off in a huff and Dean, well, big brothers always get the last word. First time Dean/Sam

**Author's Note:** Mostly, this is porn with a sprinkle of plot but really, just an excuse for the boys to get their freak on. Heh.

**Graphic depictions within**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh  
**Beta'd by the always awesome JaniceC678 who betas ALL my work, naughty and canon. She is my savior.**

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dean cruised down the dark street, letting his eyes search the parking lot of each crappy motel he passed for a familiar car. Inwardly, he was still pissed and looking forward to tracking his little brother down and kicking his ass.

"Pain in the ass fucker," Dean grumbled and checked the next lot for the piece-of-shit Honda that Sam had hotwired the day before. He couldn't believe Sam had ditched him like that. Dean rolled his eyes. He shouldn't be surprised. It was pretty much standard practice for Dean to piss him off, they fight, and then Sam runs off for the night. He chuckled at just how many times since his brother was a teenager Sam would take off and return the next day, calmer and somewhat forgiving and easier to manage.

Dean snorted. "Not this time." He wasn't going to let Sam run off and vanish for the night this time. This time they were going to, by God, fight until Dean won the damn thing. Ever since they'd found dad and then left him again, their patience for each other – or, more specifically, the lack thereof - had been spinning out of control. Dean didn't give a damn if it was a stupid argument over a wendigo hunt; he was damn well going to get the last word for a change whether Sam liked it or not. And while he was at it, maybe he'd have a go at his little brother for always taking off for a night to do whatever it was he did to blow off steam. During high school, Dean always suspected that Sam was out smoking pot with the local stoners or something. Now, knowing Sam, he was probably burning incense, meditating, and doing some kind of deep-breathing exercises or some similar hippie-type nonsense he had picked up at college.

"Gotcha." Dean grinned when he spotted the rust-orange colored Honda that Sam had driven off in. It was parked at the very end of a seedy looking motel, almost out of sight unless you were a big brother on a mission to lay a smack down on said pain-in-the ass little brother. He cruised the Impala into the lot and all the way back, parking beside the piece of crap car with a sneer of disdain for the thing. Sam really needed better taste in cars; he was a Winchester after all.

Dean went quickly to the last room on the end, knowing somehow that's where his brother was. He was just reaching for the handle when the sound of something hard hitting flesh followed by Sam's voice raised in pain came from inside the room. It was instantly followed by the sound of a second blow, and Sam crying out Dean's name in a tone that sounded on the edge of breaking.

"Shit!" Instant panic for Sam blew through Dean. He was in trouble and calling out for his big brother. Petty argument forgotten, Dean wasted no time. Instantly shifting to full-on hunter mode, in one fluid motion, he drew his gun, reared back, and kicked the motel room door in with a bang. As he rushed into the room, he took in the entire scene before him in a fraction of a second, reacting completely on instinct.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Dean shouted and leveled his gun at the naked man currently straddling his little brother's equally naked body that was stretched out face down on the lone, queen-size bed in the room. Sam's hands were tied to the headboard and his knees bent under him, and there was very real fear on his little brother's face as Sam's frantic eyes met his.

"Dean, wait!" Sam yelled.

"You son of a bitch," Dean snarled and strode forward. He took the strange man by the shoulder in a bruising grip and dragged him off the bed. Dean slammed the man's back into the wall so hard he heard his head crack the plaster.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

Dean glared as the man pleaded with him in a terrified voice. "Boy, did you fuck with the wrong guy, asshole." Oh, Dean was pretty sure he knew exactly what the bastard had been planning; he had been about to rape his little brother and Dean found himself with the muzzle of his gun pressed so hard beneath the man's jaw his neck was strained back.

"Dean!"

Sam's fearful voice snapped Dean's head around. "Sammy, you ok?"

"Dean, it's..." Sam stopped and shifted on the bed, trying in vain to hide himself. "It's not... you need to let him go."

"Like hell!" Dean roared. "This fucker was gonna rape you! No one does that to you and lives to walk away!"

"What?" The man shouted and jerked suddenly in Dean's grip. "No! No way, man! I... he paid me!"

It took a second for that to fully register. "What?" Dean asked and heard his brother's voice in a long groan. He flicked his gaze to Sam momentarily and then back to the guy."Start talkin'."

"He paid me, ok?" The man waved one hand in Sam's direction and sniffed as terrified tears began to leak from his eyes. "He paid me to... to tie him up and...you know." He made a small gesture with his hand. "And then he paid me extra to let him call me Dean, and... I'm supposed to call him Sammy! He paid me! Oh, God, please don't kill me, please!"

Dean jerked away from the man as if he'd been punched. He lowered his gun and looked over at Sam and sure enough, a bright, red flush of humiliation was spreading down Sam's naked back toward that shapely ass while his little brother buried his face in the pillow in front of him and under his arms, hiding from Dean.

"Get out," Dean snarled at the man and took another step away. "You got five seconds to hit that door before I shoot one of your kneecaps."

"Shit. Shit! I'm gone!"

Dean watched while the guy scrambled away from the wall, grabbing his jeans and shoes from the floor, and Dean couldn't help a smirk as the idiot went bare-assed out into the night. Dean walked slowly to the door and closed it with a bang. He saw Sam startle in his peripheral vision and took a moment to take a breath before he went over to the bed. The stranger's words were still echoing in his head as he looked down at Sam. Dean could tell his little brother was mortified just from the tension he could see trembling through Sam's muscles.

"Dean..."

"Shuddup," Dean snapped angrily and let his eyes roam over all that naked flesh. He glared at the red marks on his brother's ass and hips from the stranger and realized he was livid that someone else had marked his little brother... marked what was his… and had gotten to see and touch Sam like this… like Dean had so often fantasized about in the darkest reaches of his mind but never dreamed of actually doing.

Sam finally worked up the courage to turn his head, just enough to see that Dean was still standing beside him, a strange look on his face. He swallowed hard around the lump of fear in his throat. There was no way he could see that this wouldn't be the end of them; Dean running from him for good the moment he realized just what a sick fuck his little brother really was... what Sam wanted. And hadn't George just made that all painfully clear before he'd fled into the night. Sam rolled his face back into the pillow shamefully. He tugged on his hands, trying to free them from the ropes and shouted in surprise when a hand cracked harshly onto his bare ass and rocked him forward.

"Knock it off," Dean said in a harsh whisper and nodded when Sam went still, practically vibrating with confusion. He could hear Sam's harsh breathing gone ragged and gave a small, satisfied smile while he watched the imprint of his own hand appear and darken on the soft, sensitive skin of his little brother's ass.

Sam shook and suddenly had no idea where this was going. He'd thought it was aimed straight for a screaming match, the ultimate result of which would be Dean telling him he was a sick freak and never speaking to him again but this... Sam couldn't help but flex his ass a little and felt the warmth of that impact on his skin. He may have been confused, but his painfully hard cock had no issues at all. "Dean," Sam said and then swallowed, trying to clear his throat. "Dean, get me out of this."

"I don't think so." Dean said and felt a calm settle over him. He laid his gun on the nightstand and shrugged out of his leather jacket. He tossed it toward the chair across the room and then stripped off his flannel and t-shirt at once, letting them fall to the floor.

"Dean..."

"No. You don't get to talk yet," Dean interrupted Sam and landed another stinging slap to the other side of Sam's ass. "Not yet, little brother." He gave a soft chuckle when he heard the low moan Sam couldn't hold in at that. Dean moved to the end of the bed and drank in the sight of Sam's rounded, now reddened ass and his long, heavy cock hanging between his legs. "Is this why?" Dean shook his head. "Don't answer that. I know it is. All those times since... man, since you were fourteen. You been sneakin' off to get your ass pounded because of me for that long? Hell, pretending it WAS me? Damn, Sammy."

"God. I'm sorry." Sam's voice was hoarse and he felt tears of shame pricking behind his eyes. "Don't... don't hate me, please. I know I'm screwed up, ok? I know. I just..."

"Did Jess know?" Dean asked, cutting off Sam's apology, and he moved back up to the side of the bed. He put a hand on his brother's lower back and dragged his fingers over the smooth skin, watching goosebumps pebble along Sam's skin in reaction. "I bet she did. Bet you yelled my name once or twice when it should'a been hers, huh?"

"I..." Sam's voice failed him because Dean was right. Sam had always been tight-lipped with her about his family and about Dean in particular. After one evening early in their relationship, he'd had to confess to being bisexual and made up a weak story about awkwardly dating someone with his brother's name. Sam had always been convinced she hadn't totally believed him, but Jess had never judged him and had, on occasion, even indulged him with silk ties and an impressive dildo Sam had picked out. She had been a truly wonderful woman, and no matter that Sam's heart had always belonged to someone else... to Dean... he had loved her.

Dean tsked playfully and ran his hand up Sam's back until he could curl his fingers in his brother's hair. He used it like a handle and jerked Sam's head up and back as Dean knelt down beside him to look into his face. "Yeah, she knew." He watched Sam's eyes, seeing the guilt and fear in them and decided it was time to cut Sam a little slack. It was obvious Sam was expecting Dean to do something awful at any moment, and he couldn't take that fear in his eyes anymore.

"Sammy." Dean used Sam's hair to turn his head and leaned in until their faces were millimeters apart and they were trading breaths. "You're supposed to be the genius here. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Dean looked into Sam's eyes and felt the moment his little brother made the connection - Dean wasn't yelling or making threats; wasn't running. He was still there and, oh, so close. "You think I'm that stupid?" Dean chuckled and loosened his grip in Sam's hair slightly, scratching his fingernails into his brother's scalp until Sam's eyes drifted closed and hot breath gushed out into his face from between Sam's parted lips. "Think I never noticed the way you watch me? How you always sit at the table with your laptop facin' the bathroom so you can see me when I come out and pretend you ain't lookin'?"

Dean laughed softly and indulged himself. He leaned his head forward and bit gently into Sam's bottom lip. He felt his brother jerk in surprise and ate the groan from his mouth before he leaned back and watched Sam pant as his eyes shot open. The fear was gone and in its place, Dean saw something that looked like a cross between shock and hope. "You really think I'm that bad at keepin' a towel tied around my hips?"

Sam was surprised into a laugh at those words and the realization that the uncountable times Dean's towel had fallen and left Sam staring at his amazing, naked body had been deliberate. "Just... thought you were, you know... shameless."

Dean grinned and gave a little shrug of acceptance. "Hey, I am all that and a bag of chips. Was just waitin' for you to figure out you weren't the only one lookin'."

"Oh, my God." Sam groaned and would have shaken his head if not for the fingers Dean had wrapped in the back of his hair. He shivered and moved his head a little anyway, just to feel those fingers tighten and his hair pull deliciously.

Dean's grin turned into a knowing smile, and he pulled his brother's head back a little further. "Shuddup and kiss me, kinky bitch."

Sam moaned into his brother's mouth as Dean's lips met his and the kiss was scorching. He strained to free his hands, wanting to touch his brother and feel the reality of what was happening. This was like a dream, and part of Sam was wondering if he were asleep and would wake up at any moment to find it was all a delusion. "Dean," he said on a gasp as he broke the kiss. "Untie me. Wanna touch you."

The laugh Dean gave him was nothing short of filthy. "Not yet." Dean leaned back and stood up again. He flicked the button of his jeans open to relieve some of the pressure on his dick and ran his hand down his brother's back again, reveling in finally being allowed to do so, but his expression darkened. "Think we need to go over some rules here, Sammy."

"Huh?" Sam lifted his head back up and twisted to get a look at his brother. "Rules?"

Dean looked at Sam's hands tied to the bed, drew his arm back and landed a vicious slap to his brother's ass that made Sam shout. "No one ties you up ever again but me, you hear me? You know how bad this could'a gone if that asshole had been some psychopath? Or a monster?" Dean spanked his brother hard again and again, more for pain than pleasure, fear for what could have happened making him want to punish. "You can't even get outta those ropes. What were you gonna do if he pulled a knife or vamped out on you?" Dean angrily let several more slaps fly until the skin of his palm was stinging and Sam was collapsed to the bed, gasping for air.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry," Sam wheezed out between ragged breaths and then felt his brother's hands smooth gently over the stinging cheeks of his ass like an apology. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. Jesus, Sammy. How many times have you left yourself this vulnerable?" Dean knelt on the bed and leaned down to kiss the warm, red skin and closed his eyes fighting back images of Sam like this with so many nameless men, any of whom could have hurt him badly... or worse. He turned his head and rubbed his face against his brother's ass, pushing the dark thoughts aside, and smiled when Sam moaned and hissed out a breath with the feel of Dean's stubble brushing the sensitive skin. Dean crawled up his brother's body and dropped his head down near Sam's face. He saw the shine of tears on his brother's cheeks and Dean covered Sam's trembling body with his own.

"Hey, little brother." Dean nudged Sam's head with his nose until it rolled enough that he could kiss him. "You good?"

Sam nodded and moaned softly into the kiss while the heat from Dean's body slowly soaked into his back. He whimpered at the feel of his brother's jeans rubbing along his ass and opened his eyes to meet Dean's with a smirk. "Not... not done already, are you?"

Dean grinned at the challenging look in Sam's eyes and nibbled his way down his brother's neck. "Not even close," he said into his skin and Dean bit over the pulse in Sam's throat until he shoved his hips back into Dean's desperately.

"Fuck!" Sam yelled and collapsed again as Dean's teeth left his skin and started to bite and lick down his back.

Dean chuckled. "Eventually." He eased his way back down his brother's body and dragged his nails along Sam's ribs and into the hollows of his hips until Sam was writhing. "So fuckin' sexy, Sam. Been wanting this for so long! Damn." He pulled his hands down Sam's thighs and Dean hitched his brother's hips back up from the bed, propping Sam on his knees again. "Never knew you liked things this kinky, little brother."

Sam felt a blush spread from his face and ducked his head self-consciously. He pulled on his hands again. "Untie me, ok? I don't..."

"I like it," Dean said, cutting Sam off and bit into the round of Sam's ass. He took a mouthful of firm flesh and sucked hard until Sam was whining and pushing back into his face seeking more. Dean released him and looked hungrily at the purple mark he had made. "My little brother; so big and so strong, and here you are..." He spread his hands over Sam's cheeks and pulled them apart. "All spread out for me and helpless."

"Oh, fuck," Sam groaned and stopped trying to free himself. The sound of Dean's voice alone was almost enough to make him come. Dean sounded desperate and hungry and his voice had a hoarse quality like it had been dragged over gravel that went straight to Sam's cock. He jolted when he felt a warm puff of air blown over his hole and nodded furiously. "Yeah. Please, Dean? Come on."

"So fuckin' hungry for it." Dean groaned with pleasure and dove tongue-first into his little brother. He'd imagined doing that so many times for so many years, and now that he had the taste of Sam on his tongue, he didn't think he would ever again have enough it.

"Oh, God." Sam's voice gave out on a long, low moan as his brother's tongue pushed inside him. He nearly cried when he felt Dean's talented fingers slide between his legs and up the length of his cock. "Fuck. Fuck! Gonna make me..."

"Not yet, you don't." Dean took a firm grip at the base of Sam's cock, cutting off his brother's ability to come and chuckled when he heard the muffled, frustrated near-sob punch out of him. He felt something roll against his knee as he leaned back and looked down to find a tube of lube. Dean smiled and grabbed it. "Perfect."

Sam took a few calming breaths when Dean finally released his cock and worked to back off the need to come. He wanted to wait. He needed to feel his brother inside him when that happened. Sam wanted that memory more than anything and because he wasn't sure how Dean, the master of self-hate, would feel about all this in the morning, Sam was going to get everything he could out of it tonight. "Come on, Dean. Need to feel you. Need you to fuck me. Waited so damn long for this. Come on. Need to feel your cock."

"Holy shit, Sammy," Dean groaned with his brother spewing dirty talk at him while he freed his own cock from his jeans. "The mouth on you."

Sam gave a breathless laugh and craned his head to see his brother. "Learned it from you." He watched while Dean hastily stood and stripped out of his jeans. Sam licked his lips as he eyed Dean's cock and watched it jump in reaction. "Gonna let me suck that later?"

"Fuckin' hell." Dean had to wrap his fingers around the base of his own cock and fought furiously for a moment to avoid coming. Finally, he opened his eyes and saw the satisfied look on Sam's face; the bastard knew exactly the effect he was having. "Oh, little brother. Gonna make you walk funny in the mornin'."

Sam hitched his hips higher and spread his legs even wider, inviting and shameless. "Not if you don't do something about this ass."

Dean chuckled and climbed back on the bed. He picked up the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers as he knelt up between his brother's legs. "Can't believe I get to do this."

Sam smiled at the breathless, almost dreamy quality to his brother's voice. "If this is some freaky, shared dream, I sure as hell hope it repeats tomorrow nigh... night... oooh, God." His face fell into the pillow as he felt one of Dean's thick fingers push into his ass with a slick slide.

Dean watched his finger vanish inside that tight ring of muscle and let out his own, wicked groan as Sam clenched around him and pushed back for more. He pulled his finger out and quickly added a second, shoving both back in and crooked them, pressing in and down, and grinned when Sam suddenly yelled and convulsed on the bed.

"Do that again! Fuck!" Sam rested his shoulders on the bed, turning his head so he could breathe and strained his arms in the ropes. He pushed his hips back, taking his brother's fingers deeper and moaned. "M'ready. Come on, Dean. Please."

"Fuck yeah." Dean pulled his fingers out of his brother and slid his hand along his own cock, spreading the lube there. He inched forward, using his knees to spread Sam's legs even wider and rested the head of his aching cock at Sam's hole. "You ready for me, Sammy?"

"God, yes. I wanna feel it tomorrow, Dean." Sam wrapped his fingers around the ropes holding him and wished he could touch his brother. "Make me feel it."

Dean paused for just a moment to savor the sight of his beautiful little brother, so willingly giving himself over to him, marked now with Dean's teeth and hands, claimed. Sam had always been his, but this… this was so much more, and he knew there would be no turning back. He hesitated ever so slightly, needing to ask. "Sam, are you sure this is what you really want? Absolutely sure?"

It took everything Sam had to bite back the snarky comment that was on his lips. Something in the tone of Dean's question – love bordering almost on reverence - penetrated his lust-addled brain that was having trouble getting much past "want/now." He turned, his eyes seeking and locking onto his brother's. "More than anything, Dean, yes. Now shut up and fuck me already!"

Dean took a bruising hold of his brother's hips and pushed. The head of his cock slid into Sam like it belonged there and the low, guttural moan that rattled out of Sam was so strong, Dean could feel it through where they were connected like a vibration. "Holy shit. Fuck. Oh, God, Sammy. So good. You feel... so fuckin' good."

Sam nodded, speechless and simply focused on the sensation of Dean pushing into him inch by inch, deeper and deeper. It hurt, but the pain simply added another level to the pleasure that was making his head spin. He was dizzy with lust and shouted as Dean bottomed out inside him and his cock pressed against his sweet spot. "Dean!"

"Yeah. I gotcha, Sammy." Dean leaned back and thrust home into his brother again, hard enough to jolt Sam forward onto the bed. He held on to one of Sam's hips and pulled his other hand back to deliver a stinging smack to his brother's ass. Sam shouted and gasped, writhing around him. Sam's voice became more desperate with each thrust of Dean's cock, each spank to his backside. Dean curled forward over his brother's back, pressing into him until he could bite the tender curve of Sam's neck.

"Dean! God... Dean! Need to come!" Sam was frantic. He was seconds away from what felt like it was going to be the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life and fighting against it tooth and nail, waiting for Dean to tell him he could. The need to give everything over to Dean in that moment was overwhelming, and he didn't think he would ever have the words to thank his big brother for taking charge the way he had. "Please, Dean, please!"

Dean slid a hand beneath his brother and over Sam's cock. He didn't stroke, didn't even squeeze. He just cupped his palm over Sam's sizable, diamond hard cock and pressed hard. "Come, Sammy. Come for me." Sam came screaming. He convulsed beneath Dean. The headboard of the bed creaked in protest as Sam pulled against the ropes and Dean rode out the waves of Sam's muscles trembling and compressing around his cock like they were trying to wring his orgasm out of him.

"Oh, fuck, Sam!" Dean shouted his brother's name, clamped his teeth over the back of Sam's neck and came with him. He held himself deep inside of Sam and squeezed his arms around him, holding tight while the room spun and he came dangerously close to passing out from the pleasure of it.

"Fuck," Dean gasped softly as they both collapsed into the bed. He shifted his hips and slipped gently out of his brother and then slid drunkenly to the side so he wasn't crushing him. "Fuckin' hell, Sammy. That was... wow." Dean reached up and carded his fingers back through Sam's sweaty hair, pulling it from his face and frowned. "Sammy?"

Dean leaned up for a better look and couldn't stop the satisfied chuckle; Sam was out cold. "Oh, yeah. I'm good." He wanted to simply collapse there next to Sam and not move for a while, but Dean forced his pleasure-sated body to move. He crawled up over Sam and quickly untied the knots binding his little brother to the headboard. He lowered each of Sam's arms and pressed gentle kisses to the chafed skin of his wrists. Dean bent over the side of the bed and found one of his shirts. He used it to clean up his brother before he crawled back in beside him and carefully rolled Sam over until they were both on their sides with Sam's back pressed against his chest. Dean smiled when Sam stirred with a soft, sated moan.

"Hey, little brother. You back with me?"

Sam sighed and grudgingly opened his eyes. "Mmmm."

Dean chuckled and pulled on Sam's chin, turning his head so he could kiss him. "Just blink at me if you're good."

Sam laughed softly and returned the kiss, enjoying the slow slide of their lips and the wet, warm pressure of his brother's tongue before Dean leaned back enough to see him. "M'good. Really good. That was awesome."

Dean smiled and laid back again, pulling Sam even closer against him. "Yeah, it was."

"You're cuddly." Sam smirked and kept hold of the arm Dean had across his waist. "I like it."

"Shuddup," Dean said with a laugh but he didn't release his brother or turn away. It felt too damn amazing to be able to hold him this way, to wrap himself around Sam like he could keep him in a bubble and protect him from whatever was coming just like this.

"Dean?" Sam asked softly when he felt his brother tense against him. "Are you... are we gonna be ok? I mean, after this?" He blew out a breath and rolled a little into Dean so he could see his face. "I don't want you to freak out in the morning and decide this was all a mistake. It wasn't a mistake, ok? You didn't, you know, take advantage of me or make me or any other crazy thing you've got running through your head right now. I wanted it. I wanted you. I really..."

"Whoa! Whoa." Dean cut off his brother with a laugh and pressed his hand over Sam's heart. "I'm good, Sammy. With what happened and with us. I'm not gonna run for the hills or anything, ok, dude?" He shook his head and leaned down to kiss Sam again, waiting until the fear eased from his brother's features.

"Are you sure?" Sam clasped his hand over Dean's on his chest and stared into his bottle-green eyes, looking for any sign that Dean was upset about having had sex with him. But as Sam watched, Dean's eyes only smiled at him and he saw nothing but the love he always saw quietly waiting there. Winchesters may not have been big on verbal declarations of love but Sam had never once had to wonder if his brother cared. It was always there waiting in his eyes and now that love seemed like more, like it included something new and Sam rolled quickly to wrap his arms and legs around his brother and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm really glad you found me tonight, Dean; that you found out. That we could have… this."

Dean chuckled and settled comfortably into the octopus-like hold Sam suddenly had on him. He pulled Sam close, tangling their legs and smiled. "Me, too." He kissed Sam again until they were both breathless and grinning. "But uh... maybe we don't tell dad, huh?"

Sam shuddered and shook his head. "Crap, he'd kill us."

Dean snorted. "Dude, he'd tie our asses up and perform an exorcism or something." He pulled Sam in until his brother's head was tucked under his chin, like when they were kids and grinned. "Then he'd kill us."

Sam let out a long, content breath as he settled into Dean's embrace and simply breathed in his big brother. "Hey, Dean?"

"Mmm hmm?" Dean hummed sleepily.

"Thanks." Sam smiled against his brother's throat. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean gave another snort of laughter and landed a slap on his brother's ass. "Go to sleep. I got plans for that ass. Later."

Sam chuckled and let the warmth of his brother's body lull him to sleep; finally exactly where he'd always wanted to be.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The End. _


End file.
